Menace à la Nouvelle-Orléans
by Fan-of-vampire-diaries
Summary: Ceci est ma première fiction, alors soyez indulgents svp :) C'est une klaroline car c'est mon couple préféré. P.S : dans cette fiction, Kol n'est pas mort.
1. Chapter 1

Klaroline  
Chapitre 1  
Point de vue Caroline :  
J'étais chez moi, confortablement instalée dans mon canapé. Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que Klaus était partit vivre à la nouvelle Orléans..., laissant Tyler revenir en ville. Mais il n'étais toujours pas là et j'attendais encore son retour, ce qui m'avait rendue folle à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Quand à Klaus, aucun appel, aucun message, pas de nouvelles. Même Elena et Bonnie n'avaient pas réussi à combler le vide que j'éprouvais. (((BIP BIP BIP))) Mon téléphone sonnait et affichait une photo de Stafan. Je décrochai :  
- Allo ?  
- Caroline, tu es libre ?  
- Eh bien je devais déjeuner avec ma mère, mais elle a été retenue au boulot, donc oui.  
- Super ! je me disais que ça pourrais être sympa qu'on sorte un peu cet après midi.  
- Ok, de toute façon j'ai rien à faire donc pourquoi pas. Je dois vraiment prendre l'air plus souvent. Et puis je ne t'ai pratiquement pas vu de toutes les vacances.  
- C'est vrai. On se retrouve dans le centre ville dans une H ?  
- Ca me va, à toute à l'heure.  
Je racrochai. Stefan était un ami génial. C'est lui qui m'avait aidé après ma transformation. 1 heure. J'avais le temps d'enfiler une autre tenue que mon legging gris, mon tee-shirt blanc simple et mon gilet, ensemble que je gardais pour l'intérieur quand j'étais déprimée. J'optai pour un jean slim, un débardeur bleu et des bottines à talons. Je me recoiffai et enfilai ma veste en jean. Je sortis donc de la maison et pris ma voiture. En arrivant devant le café, j'apperçu Stefan qui m'attendais. Je garai ma voiture, je rejoignis Stefan, on entra et on s'installa dans un coins. Il commença :  
- Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette en ce moment. Elena et Bonni s'inquiètent beaucoup.  
- Je sais mais Tyler n'est pas là, et j'ai le pressentiment qui se passe quelque chose de louche, et que c'est en rapport avec lui. Une serveuse se posta devant notre table :  
- Bonjour, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?  
- Du sang frais, répondit Stefan en la fixant du regard.  
La serveuse acquiesa et repartit en direction du bar.  
- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de faire ça, dis-je  
- Euh... oui, enfin je le fais juste de temps en temps, bredouilla t-il  
- Bon, parle moi de ce pressentiment.  
- Eh bien en fait, depuis 3 semaines je fais le même rêve chaque nuit et le lendemain, je me réveil en sursaut.  
- Et de quoi parle ce rêve exactement ?  
- En fait c'est très flou et ca n'a aucun sens. Tout d'abord je vois Tyler puis Klaus qui meurt, et là, je me réveil. C'est tout. Mais tous les matins je me sens mal comme s'il était arrivé un malheur.  
- Et tu es vraiment sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?  
- Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a bien autre chose, mais c'est très flou. C'est une forme que je peux à peine distinguer. Et quand je dis à peine, c'est pas du tout.  
- C'est vraiment bizarre.  
- En tout cas j'ai la sensation que tut est lié.  
Sur ce, on termina notre tasse, je partis et rentrai chez moi. Et comme une habitude maintenant, je me préparai à affronter une nouvelle fois ce rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Mel023 : Merci pour ta review, c'est encouragent :)

la-plume-du-temps : Merci également pour ta review. Je croyais que ça n'allait pas plaire, mais visiblement si. Disons que c'est un bon début. :)

* * *

PDV Caroline :  
Tyler avait les yeux verts emeraudes, il fixait quelque chose, Klaus mourrait, il y avait quelque chose de semblable à un croissant de lune. C'était la fameuse forme. Puis autre chose de flou.  
Réveil en sursaut.  
Il était 6h du matin, lundi. C'était le début d'une nouvelle semaine à la fac. Et je faisais encore ce fichu rêve. Je disais fichu et pourtant, il comptait de plus en plus pour moi. Inconvénient : je tremblais tous les matins, avantage : j'en avais la suite : un croissant de lune. Je commencais à comprendre. Dans ce rêve, Tyler avait le rôle du "méchant", et Klaus, celui de la victime. Je devais absolument réussir à les joindres. J'appelai Tyler en premier. Je tombai sur sa messagerie. Je laissai donc un message :  
"Tyler, c'est encore moi. Ecoute, je t'ai laissé pleins de messages et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle se toi. Tu me manque vraiment et s'il se passe quoique se soit, ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Et... je t'aime."  
Je racrochai et fis de même pour Klaus mais en changant les phrases. Je lui dis de faire attention à Tyler (au cas ou) et de me rappeler. Je decidais d'appeler Stefan pour lui parler de la suite de mon rêve. La ligne sonna, mais rien, la messagerie. J'en avais marre ! J'avais un peu de temps avant le début des cours et j'avais envie de parler à mes meilleures amies. Elena et moi étions dans la même fac, mais malheureusement, nous n'avions pas étaient mises dans la même chambre à cause de la surcharge d'élèves cette année. Nous n'étions même pas dans le même bâtiment; et cette fac était immense ! Du coup, on se voyait très peu dans la semaine; mais on en profitait le week end. Seulement le week end dernier, elle avait passé tout son temps avec Damon, me laissant me morfondre sur la cause de mon petit ami. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir; après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'en profiter un peu. Enfin bref, je pris mon portable chercha Elena dans mes contacts. A cette heure-ci, elle était sûrement entrein de se préparer. La ligne sonna, et, à mon grand soulagement, elle décrocha :  
- Allo, Caroline ?  
- Salut Elena. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. On n'en a pas souvent l'occasion, entre les cours et Damon.  
- C'est vrai que cette fac est beaucoup trop grande. On arrive jamais à se voir. Si tu veux qu'on parle, on peut se retrouver dans le parc central, autour de la fontaine ?  
- C'est une très bonne idée. J'y suis dans dix minutes, le temps d'enfiler ma veste et mes chaussures, et de traverser les deux bâtiments qui nous séparent.  
Elle rigola, aquiesca, et raccrocha.  
Dix minutes plus tard, donc, je rejoignis ma meilleure amie qui s'était assise sur un banc. je fis de même et on commenca à discuter, Elena la première :  
- Alors, comment vont les cours de ton côté ?  
- Ca va plutôt bien. Mais je me dis qu'on aurrait quand même pu contraindre le directeur de nous mettre dans la même chambre. Ma colocataire est particulièrement ennuyante.  
- On a dit que s'était une nouvelle année qui commence, et donc, qu'on allait essayer d'être normales au maximum. Et puis tu te rends compte ! Rien qu'un petit changement, et on fout en l'air toute l'organisation de la fac, vu le nombre d'étudiants.  
- Tu as raison. En fait je voulais surtout te parler d'un rêve que je fais depuis trois semaines.  
Elle m'écouta attentivement en essayant de trouver une explication rationnelle à mon pressentiment. Mais c'était pour me rassurer, car, quand on vit au milieu de loups garous, sorcières et vampires, et surtout qu'on en est un, rien n'est rationnel. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça, et encore moins de croire à une nouvelle menace. Nouvelle année, nouveau départ. Sur ce, on finit de parler, et après un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre, je fis signe à Elena que je devais partir si je ne voulais pas être en retard à mon premier cours.

* * *

Cest la fin de ce chapitre. Par contre je suis un peu longue à poster mes chapitres et je ne suis pas régulière du tout (lol) . Et vu que je dois écrire sur la situation des personnages, le klaroline ne commencera que vers le chapitre 7, désolé :) mais bon, mes chapitres sont courts.


	3. Chapter 3

**la-plume-du-temps : Contente que mon chapitre t'ait plut. Pour ce qui est du rêve, les explications viendront plus tard car je dois parler de la situation des autres personnages et je dois intégrer les cinq nouveaux personnages venant de mon imagination. C'est par la suite et au fil des chapitres qu'on aurra la signification du rêve :) sinon, comme je suis entrein d'écrire le chapitres 7 et que les autres sont juste à remettre sur ordinateur, les chapitres 4, 5, 6 devraient arriver rapidement. Voilà, je te laisse découvrire le chapitre 3. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : PDV Klaus

3 mois. 3mois que j'étais a la Nouvelle Orléans, et il fallait dire que cette ville avait bien changé depuis que je l'avais quitté. Mais pas vraiment en bien, étant donné que celui qui avait repris les commandes était Marcel. Pendant ces trois mois, j'avais essayé tant bien que mal de lutter contre mon rival. Malgré tous mes efforts, car j'en avais fait beaucoup, la ville lui appartenait toujours, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'en avais marre de me battre et j'avais décidé de reprendre le combat plus tard. Et oui, moi, Niklaus Mikaelson. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout mon genre mais je sentais que quelque chose m'affaiblissait de jours en jours. Durant ces trois mois, j'avais également reçu des dizaines de messages venant de caroline et je ne l'avais toujours pas rappelé, ce qui n'était pas très sympas pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, mais au fond d'elle, elle éprouvait des sentiments envers moi. Pourtant, je n'avais pas focément étais très charmand avec elle et son entourage : j' avais tué Jenna, voulus former une armée d'hybrides avec le sang d'Elena, tenté de tuer Bonnie ainsi que Tyler que j'avais d'ailleurs aussi obligé à quitter la ville, sans oublier la mère de ce dernier que j'avais noyé. Mais j'avais décidé de me racheter en laissant Tyler revenir en il fallait croire que Caroline ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Ah ce Tyler,mon deuxième rival;c'était un gros crétin ! Ma jolie blonde, je m'en voulais de l'avoir oublié pendant ces 3 mois. Je me devais de l'appeler. Ce que je fis immédiatement. Mais au moment où la ligne commença à sonner , je raccrochai. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?! J'avais divagué. Au fond de moi, je devais être au bout du rouleau pour parler comme ça. J'avais un minimum de fierté à garder. Je marchais en réfléchissant à la façon dont je pourrais battre Marcel. J'arrivai devant notre maison, celle qui avait été notre demeure autrefois, l'air pensif. Des cris retentirent. Pas des cris d'affolement, de peur,d'agonie ou de stupeur comme ceux que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre, non, des cris de chamaillerie. C'était encore Kol et Rebekah qui se disputaient. De vrais gamins ! J'avait ouvert la porte depuis à peine 5 minutes, et j'avais déjà l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Ils me gonflaient à la fin !

- Kol, Rebekah, ça suffit !

- Mais Klaus, je n'en peu plus ! Kol n'arrête pas de me faire des reflexions, et en plus, il m'a presque vu nue !

- Presque Rebekah, presque, répondis-je au bord de l'exaspération.

- Cette maison est beaucoup trop petite pour nous quatres, se plaignit-elle telle une enfant gâtée.

- Cette maison est très grande, c'est vous deux qui n'arrivaient pas à vivre entre les m^me quatres murs.

Kol était tordu de rire, ce qui énervait encore plus Reb. Je sortis de la salle de bain et laissai mes deux cadets se chamailler. J'étais fatigué. Fatigué de me battre contre Marcel pour récupérer cette foutue ville, qui, je précise, était sous NOTRE domination; fatigué de devoir supporter Kol et Rebekah à longueur de journée, et surtout, fatigué physiquement. Pourtant j'étais un vampire, et originel en me décidai enfin à appeler Caroline. Je composai son numéro et attendis qu'elle décroche.

- Allo, Klaus ?

- Je vois que tu as gardé mon numéro dans tes contacts.

- Arrêtes ce ton ! Ca m'énerve. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, doucement Love, ne m'agresse pas. Je voulais juste te parler et savoir comment tu vas. Kol et rebekah me fatiguent et je m'ennuis profondément en ce moment.

- Tu es gonflé de m'appeler juste dans ton interêt personnel ! Et ça va bien, MERCI !

Elle me raccrocha au nez. Elle était très énervée mais je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 3 qui j'espère vous aurra plut :)**


	4. Chapter 4

la-plume-du-temps : Merci pour tes reviews qui me font plaisir à chaque fois :)

nightmare2054 : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ;) pour ce qui est des chamailleries Kol/Rebekah, il va y avoir quelques répliques dans ce chapitre :)

miss livy sharman : Que dire... et bien tu es une fille super super ! Et oui, tu as drolement de chance d'avoir cette fille dans ta classe ;) LOL

miss livy : Contente que ma fiction te plaise :) voilà donc la suite qui, je l'espère te plaira autant ;)

Désolé pou le retard, j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordinateur la semaine dernière ;)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : PDV Klaus

Il était 20 h et Elijah venait de rentrer.

- Comment était ta journée ? Passionnante j'imagine, me demanda t-il, moqueur.

- La routine. Kol et Rebekah se sont entretués toute l'après-midi, j'ai contraint une ou deux demoiselles (j'avais eu très faim ) et Marcel est toujours aussi réticent concernant notre collaboration. Et toi, qu'as-tu trouvé côté sorcière ?

- Rien de bien particulier, si ce n'est que j'ai fais la rencontre d'une sorcière nommée Sophie Déveraux. J'en ai appris pas mal sur ses origines et sa famille, mais tout ce que tu as à retenir pour le moment, c'est que ton futur enfant est en danger.

- Je ne suis pas encore près à l'accepter. Et puis pour l'instant, il est dans le ventre d'Hayley pas sur terre.

- Mais tu sais très bien que ça va vite arriver Nik. Et le bébé n'est pas le seul être en danger, il y a aussi Hayley.

Voyant que j'étais complêtement indifférent, il continua :

- Au fait, Caroline est-elle au courant que tu vas avoir un enfant ?

- Non

- Est-elle au courant que tu as couché avec Hayley ?

- Non

- Et est-elle au courant que les deux s'associent ?

Visiblement, il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer avec ses questions.

- Je ne suis pas près à lui avouer tout ça. Ca metterait toutes mes chances à l'eau; en plus, elle a vraiment l'air à fleur de peau.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Non Elijah, tu sais très bien que je ne m'aventure pas sur ce terrain là avec toi. Et puis depuis quand l'affreu, l'horrible, le machiavélique hybride originel se confie ?

Comprenant qu'il soutiendrait ce regard jusqu'à ce que je réponde je lachai :

- Elle m'a raccroché au nez.

Il esquissa un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu vois, c'est comme ça que je perds ma réputation.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ta réputation ne risque pas de changer de si tôt.

Je descendis à la cave me chercher une poche de sang. Il y'en avait une bonne réserve (au cas ou). En remontant l'escalier une fois l'action faite, je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je le sortis de ma poche de ma main libre; c'était Caroline.

- Salut ma douce. Comment vas-tu depuis ton petit eccès de colère.

- Et bien fait... je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'étais sur les nerfs à cause de Tyler.

J'avais sentis une once de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle se racla la gorge et après un court instant reprit :

- Tyler... Tyler m'a quitté hier soir par sms.

Cette fois-ci, sa voix tremblait. Elle se mit à pleurer tout bas, presque intérieurement, si bien qu'un humain n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

- Tu sais love, tu peux me rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans si tu le souhaites. (bon, en fait, je voulais vraiment qu'elle vienne. Mais je ne devais surtout pas la forcer, ça devait venir d'elle)

Il y eu un long silence avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

- Je... j'y réfléchirai.

Elle raccrocha. En arrivant dans le salon, je croisai Elijah qui avait tout entendu. Quand il vit mon sourir ravit, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération; mais eu tout de même un petit sourir en coin. Pour une fois, Tyler était mon meilleur ami ! Je le remerciais du fond du coeur d'avoir quitté Caroline. Quel crétin ! J'étais très fatigué. Je décidai donc d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me révéillai en pleine forme. Je descendis à la cuisine pour retrouver ma famille pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait que Kol. Rebekah était sûrement entrein de se préparer et Elijah, je ne savais pas, c'était toujours difficile de savoir où il se trouvait.

- Salut frangin me lança t-il.

- Toujours aussi joyeux dès le matin ?

- C'est parce que Rebekah va entrer dans la cuisine dans moins de dix secondes. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 ... Tintintintin ! Salut frangine ! dit-il en direction de Reb qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Allez, pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais faire l'abitre, lançai-je.

- Tu t'es vue dans un miroir récemment ? commença Kol, parce que je savais que tu fréquentais souvent les bars, mais à ce point !

- Très drôle Kol, très drôle, fit Rebekah pas le moins du monde vêxée.

- 1-0 pour Kol, dis-je.

Ce dernier continua :

- Tu sais soeurette, on est bourrés d'argent, tu pourais faire l'effort de t'acheter une brosse à cheuveux.

Rebekah lui fit un sourir forcé irronique.

- Oh et à ce que je vois, tu as aussi dû fouiller les poubelles pour t'habiller, renchérit Kol.

Là, on est déjà à 3-0, Bekah, m'interposai-je. Celle-ci prit enfin la parole :

- Va raconter tes blagues à la sorcière Bennet, parce que, en attendant, c'est pas moi qui répète son nom en boucle dans mon sommeil.

J'étais presque mort de rire :

- Et toc ! Ca, ça vaut deux points. On est donc à 3-2 pour Kol. Une réplique pour faire augmenter ton score petite soeur ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et sortit, énervée.

- Notre grand gagnant d'aujourd'hui est donc Kol ! criai-je

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend, elle est pas marrante aujourd'hui, se plaignit Kol.

- C'est à cause de son ange blond.

- Tu veux dire Matt ? Le pauvre humain super ennuyant de Mystic Falls ?

- Dans le mille ! Il ne la rappelle pas.

- Ouhhhhh, ça craint !

- Au moins elle à un petit ami, _elle_.

- Oh tu eux parler. Je te signale juste comme ça que Caroline te repousse toujours autant.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, j'ai fais un pas en avant, et crois mois, c'est pour bientôt.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça.

Sur ce, je sortit prendre l'air.

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire le petit match Kol/Rebekah. Les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**la-plume-du-temps**** : Merci pour ta review. Contente que le match Kol/Rebekah t'ait plu. Petit indice : Caroline rejoindra Klaus dans le chapitre 7. :)**

**Lea Michaelson**** : Contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que tu appréciera la suite. ;)**

**Mel023**** : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement je trouvais ça drôle de faire rêver Kol de Bonnie. Et, oui, dans la série Kol est mort. Du coup je l'ai précisé dans ma phrase d'introduction. :)**

**miss livy sharman**** : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant. Et oui, le klaroline se rapproche.**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard ( gros retard ). J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : PDV Caroline

Je pleurais encore et encore. Pourquoi Tyler m'avais t-il quitté ? On s'aimait tellement (ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais). Et quelle était son excuse ? Il n'en avait pas. klaus allait se réjouire de la situation, ça, c'était sûr. ... Allez, j'étais Caroline Forbes après tout. Je devais absolument me ressaisir. J'était à la fac avec Elena qui me consolait.

- Tu sais, il y a peut être une raison à son acte, me dit-elle calmement.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre !

- Une raison à son acte ! m'emportai-je. Quand on quitte une personne, c'est qu'on ne veut plus être avec elle ! Il aurait au moins pu m'appeler.

Elena parut gênée. Elle tourna la tête une seconde avant de me regarder de nouveau et de poser une main sur la mienne en signe de compassion.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, ajouta t-elle.

- Comment tu peux savoir ! C'est toi qui a quitté Stefan je te signale, pas l'inverse !

...

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée de m'être emportée, m'excusai-je devant son air ahuri.

- Mais non c'est normal, tu as le droit d'être en colère.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. J'avais vraiment des amies géniales.

- Au fait, repris Elena, tu te souviens qu'on a la soirée de bienvenue des premières années ce soir ? Moi, j'avais complêtement oublié.

- Mince, moi aussi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a toute la journée pour se trouver une tenue. Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée de te laisser en plan, mais j'ai un cours de français qui m'attend.

- Pas de problème, je te libère.

- Allez ressaisis toi, dit elle en se levant. Tu es Caroline Forbes, la fille qui est toujours de bonne humeur et qui a le don de rendre les gens heureux et souriants.

- Merci pour ton soutien.

- Derien, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle sortit de la chambre me laissant assise sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide. Le français. Moi aussi j'apprenais cette langue, celle que l'on parlait à Paris, cette si jolie capitale. J'y étais déjà allée, une fois, et j'avais adoré ! J'espérais y retourner avec Elena et Bonnie pendant les vacances d'hiver par exemple. En parlant de Bonnie, je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle. Ni Elena, ni Matt, ni personne d'ailleurs. Elle était partie avec sa mère, mais on avait reçu ni carte postale, ni sms, ni appel; ce qui n'éetait pas du tout son genre. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Enfin bref, j'étais déjà assez tourmentée comme ça. En regardant ma montre, je constatai que j'étais en retard pour mon cours de science.

L'après midi passa plutôt vite malgré mes nombreuses pensées envers Tyler. Mais j'avais décidé de l'oublier. C'était un gros nul, il m'avait fait mal, tant pis ! Par contre, il était absolument hors de question que j'entende encore parler de lui.

Quatres heures plus tard, j'étais dans une grande pièce de la fac, réservée aux soirées ou évènements, en compagnie d'Elena. La salle était très grande, remplie, avec un long bufet au fond. Pour ce qui était de ma tenue, j'avais opté pour une petite robe d'été légère blanche et une paire de chaussure à talons compensés.

- Damon n'était pas censé venir ce soir ? demandai-je à Elena

- Si, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

...

- Tiens, en parlant du loup, reprit-elle en voyant son petit ami s'approcher d'elle. Ou plutôt du vampire, rigola t-elle.

Damon embrassa Elena et me salua.

- J'aurais aimé que stefan vienne aussi, poursuivai-je, il est l'une des personnes qui va le mieux me comprendre en ce moment. Mais il ne répond plus au telephone depuis dimanche.

Elena se dégagea de l'étreinte de Damon, L'air étonné.

- Comment ça depuis dimanche ? Depuis le début de l'été tu veux dire ?

- Il ne t'a pas dit que l'on a passé l'après midi ensemble ? continuai-je encore plus étonnée. C'est vrai que quand j'y repense, on aurait dit un autre stefan. Et il m'a parlé de toi et Bonnie.

- Mais enfin Caroline, ce n'est pas possible ! On a pas vu Stefan de tout l'été; enfin je veux dire, si il t'a vu, il aurait quand même pu venir nous voir.

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Soudain, je sentis mes jambes flancher, et je me retrouvai au sol les yeux fermés. Je vis une scène très étrange dans ma tête. Il y avait stefan s'apprêtant à jeter Silas à l'eau, puis apparaîssant derrière, un autre Stefan mais différent. Il avait l'air sadique, méchant, et beaucoup plus vieux. Grâce aux paroles, je compris : le deuxième arrivant n'était autre que Silas qui était en fait le double de Stefan, ou plutôt l'inverse. Silas enferma stefan avant de le jeter à l'eau. Puis je vis stefan à l'interieur du coffre entrein de mourrir et de se réveiller encore et encore. Le trout noir. Tout à coup, mes yeux se rouvrirent, je me redressai brutalement, et ma première phrase fut :

- Ce n'était pas Stefan mais Silas.


	6. Chapter 6

**la-plume-du-temps** : **Pour Tyler, on est d'accord ;) Et en fait pour ce qui est de Stefan et Silas : la vision de Caroline est en rapport avec l'episode 23 de la saison 4 quand on découvre que Stefan est le double de Silas tout comme Elena est celui de Katherine. Voilà la suite :)**

**Mel023**** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu :)**

**Lea Michaelson**** : Merci pour ta review et voilà donc la suite :)**

**Nightmare2054**** : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement Elena n'est pas très solidaire est elle va encore plus le prouver dans ce chapitre. J'apprécie de moins en moins ce personnage. Et en fait Tyler a bien une raison pour l'avoir quitté mais Caroline le découvrira bien plus tard. :)**

**Nataliamine**** : Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fiction. Et pour le clash, je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Sinon je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse découvrire :)**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 6 avec **_**ENORMEMENT **_**de retard, lol.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

_Tout à coup mes yeux se rouvrirent, je me redressai brutalement, et ma première phrase fut :_

_- Ce n'était pas Stefan mais Silas._

"Quoi ?! Comment ça c'était Silas ?" Celle-ci fut la première d'Elena. Je lui racontai ma vision dans les moindre détails et lui exposai mon hypothèse et ce que j'avais compris de la vision. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle culpabilisait de s'être amusée avec Damon tout l'été alors que Stefan souffrait. Nous étions tous les trois en mode ralentit, comme si nos cerveaux ne captaient pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais eu cette vision, et surtout comment ? J'étais un vampire, pas une sorcière. En me disant ce mot, je repensai à mon autre meilleur amie Bonnie.

- Il faut absolument retrouver Stefan, commençai-je. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule personne dont on doit s'inquiéter.

- Comment ça ? demanda Elena.

- On a eu aucune nouvelles de Bonnie de toutes les vacances. Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi. Toi tu étais avec Damon, moi avec Tyler et Matt avec Rebekah. On ne s'est soucié de personne à part nous même. Je me sens male et égoïste.

- Mais non, on ne pouvait pas savoir pour Stafan, me rassura t-elle.

Grrrrrr, et Bonnie, elle y pensait un peu !

- Ouh là les filles, s'mposa Damon, ne faites rien de dangereux. Je partirai à la recherche de mon frère avec Elena, et toi, tu n'auras qu'à essayer de contacter Bonnie avec Jeremy; ils sortent ensembles que je sache.

J'étais très inquiète pour ma meilleur amie, qui sait ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Et je ne me sentais pas male seulement à cause de la culpabilité, mais aussi à caus d'une force surnaturelle comme si la vision m'avait laissé des séquelles, et pourtant j'étais sûre que non. C'était une sensation très désagréable associée à une image de Klaus. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait hypnotisé pour que j'accomplisse une tâche importante.

- Je dois rejoindre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans, lachai-je avec tact.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Klaus compte plus à tes yeux que ta meilleur amie, répondit sèchement Elena.

- Non, pas du tout !

Je cherchai mes mots, mais rien à faire. Comment lui dire que Bonnie comptait mille fois plus à mes yeux que Klaus, mais que je ne pouvait pas faire autrement car mon corp m'en empêchait. Car en fait, c'était comme si on m'avait jeté un sort pour que j'aille à la Nouvelle-Orléans, faire quelque chose d'important. Une voix intérieure (que je ne voulais pas écouter) me disait que Bonnie était en sécurité, que je ne devais pas me soucier d'elle, mais que Klaus, en revanche, avait vraiment besoin de mon aide. Je ne savais ni pourquoi, et surtout, ni comment j'allais le sauver. Et puis d'un autre côté, une partie de moi voulait aller le voir (une partie contrôlée cette fois-ci). Après tout, je n'avais plus rien à perdre sachant que Tyler m'avait quitté. Enfin, sauf peut- être mon amitié avec Elena qui, j'en doutais fort, resterait intacte. Mais comment je pouvais douter de mon amitié avec Elena ! On était amies depuis trop longtemps pour qu'un fichu hybride originel vienne y mettre un terme.

Elena resta muette, attendant une réponse de ma part pour ma défense. Je repris donc :

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais très bien. Evidemment que Bonnie compte plus que Klaus.

Son visage s'adoucit, je continuai :

- J'aimerais tellement savoir si Bonnie va bien, j'aimerais tellement partir à sa recherche avec vous deux, mais quelque chose m'en empêche, quelque chose qui est trop compliqué à expliquer. Je te demande juste de me comprendre; ou du moins, me croire. Je t'assure que je ne vais pas voir Klaus pour m'amuser, et crois moi, je préfèrerais être avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui.

- Caroline, je ne te comprends pas. Tu es ma meilleure amie, mais là, je ne te comprends pas.

Alors tant pis si elle ne me comprenait pas. Mon corps me pressait, comme si le temps était compté.

- Alors je suis vraiment désolée Elena, mais ma décision est prise : je pars pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce soir.

Elle voulu riposter mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, demain il n'y a pas cours. Je serai de retour lundi matin pour la première heure.

Sur ce, je laissai Elena et Damon pour aller préparer ma valise. J'avais peut-être étais un peu directe, mais après tout je n'avais pas le temps de m'atarder. J'avais trois jours pour régler cette histoire. En arrivant dans ma chambre, je découvris avec surprise un billet d'avion en direction de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Bizzard...

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer de poster le suivant plus rapidement que celui là. ;)**


End file.
